Daмned Hypocrιтeѕ
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Se separan con la respiración fuerte y pesada. Paul se acomoda en su lugar y suelta una risa entre dientes. Jared le hace una seña ofensiva con la mano y la risa del primero se hace carcajada. Muerden, pelean, luchan, besan. Para: Hizashii.


**dιѕclaιмer:** тodoѕ loѕ perѕonajeѕ de la ѕaga "тwιlιgнт" ѕon propιedad de la únιca e ιnιgυalaвle ѕтepнenιe мeyer.

**ѕтyle: **one-ѕнooт.

**ѕυммary: **ѕe ѕeparan con la reѕpιracιón ғυerтe y peѕada. paυl ѕe acoмoda en ѕυ lυgar y ѕυelтa υna rιѕa enтre dιenтeѕ. jared le нace υna ѕeña oғenѕιva con la мano y la rιѕa del prιмero ѕe нace carcajada. мυerden, pelean, lυcнan, вeѕan.

**paιrιng:** Paυl.**х**.Jared

**warnιng:** ѕlaѕн

**ded****ι****cado: **aнιzaѕнιι

**Daмned Hypocrιтeѕ**

_by Perséfone Black Turner_

—Cállate —ordena Paul, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Los músculos se contraen y las venas se resaltan a la vez que sus cejas casi se juntan al fruncir el entrecejo.

Jared alza ambas cejas, mirándolo divertido. Hacer molestar a Paul es tan simple que casi se convierte en su hobby. Si por el fuese lo _fastidiaría_ todo el maldito día.

—Cállame…—responde lánguidamente, deslizándose en el sillón y también cruzándose de brazos. No hay dobles intenciones con la banal contestación, solo es un simple acto reflejo, el simple acto de responder. Es el usual "_Hazlo tú entonces" _después de recibir cualquier orden. Nada de sarcasmos y menos en aquel instante.

_Imposible_ le resulta no fastidiar a Paul, aunque solo sean unos pocos minutos mientras _ellas_ terminan de "arreglarse". No le ven sentido alguno a tanto maquillaje y ropa previamente escogida, ya son el centro de su mundo y nada las hará más bellas, deberían dejar de darle tanto misterio a una maldita cita. Pero así son Kim y Rachel…así son todas. Y tienen que aguantar sentados en la sala de Billy Black, mientras las dichosas chicas se deciden a salir.

Paul se gira hacia él al oír su provocación. Jared lo mira de reojo al sentirse observado. Una curva surca los labios de Paul, formado aquella mueca torcida que Jared tan bien conocida.

Sus labios no fueron tan rápidos como los de él porque antes de poder articular "_Si ellas nos encuentran…_" Paul ya estaba sobre él, respondiendo al jodido reto irresistible. Es un golpe fuerte, rudo, como —según los dos— deberían ser los malditos besos. Nada de besos para princesa, que le gustaban tanto a Kim. No los besos castos y cariñosos, que disfrutaba Rachel. Era morder, era estrellar, era lamer y era callar. Los labios se muerden con fuerza como al hincar los colmillos en la dura piel de un vampiro. Sus bocas se estrellan con el descontrol que sus cuerpos se rompen al entrar en fase.

Gruñen, rugen, pelean. Es desquitar la maldita frustración de aguantar las ganas…porque _ellas_ son demasiado delicadas. Es embestir contra el otro sin importar nada. No importa que estén en la sala de una de ellas y que puedan llegar en cualquier momento. No importa, como cuando Paul se monta a Jared en el bosque derrumbando arboles y peleando con lujuria tras salir de fase. No importa, como cuando se revuelcan en el garaje de cualquiera de ellos cuando sus amigos van a buscar algunas bebidas. No importa, porque seguramente les mentirán a ellas cuando por fin bajen.

Claro, se verán y les dirán que están hermosas. Lo sentirán en verdad y les dedicarán una sonrisa. Las tomarán de las manos y caminaran hacia su cita. Les dirán que las aman y en ese instante no les estarán mintiendo…solo lo harán cuando ellas pregunten si pensaron en ellas, allí sonreirán al mismo tiempo y dirán un "por supuesto" cuando en realidad a cada jodido segundo solo intentaron pensar donde terminar lo que en la sala habían iniciado.

Muerden, pelean, luchan, besan.

Las aman, por supuesto. _No tienen más opción._ Pero aún así ellos dos son amigos y como _buenos _amigos pelean, gruñen, rugen, golpean…

…y que lo hagan con sus cuerpos lo hacen aún más divertido.

Se separan con la respiración fuerte y pesada. Intercambian una cercana mirada mientras sus fornidos cuerpos permanecen cerca uno del otro. Entonces Paul sonríe de nuevo y ahora Jared frunce el entrecejo.

_Genial_, sí que lo había callado.

Oyen unos pasos, saliendo de una habitación superior. Paul se acomoda en su lugar y suelta una risa entre dientes. Jared le hace una seña ofensiva con la mano y la risa del primero se hace carcajada.

Cuando ellas pregunten el porqué de las risas los dos saben que Paul responderá "_He callado a Jared_", ellas imaginarán que se han golpeado y en el fondo no se equivocan…si se han golpeado.

Golpearon sus bocas. Golpearon sus dientes. Golpearon sus lenguas.

Woah, se sienten unos hipócritas de mierda. Pero si serlo se siente tan bien serán unos malditos hipócritas cada vez que los dos sientan ganas de callarse.


End file.
